Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me
Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on April 30, 1993. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #Friend Like Me (''Aladdin'') #Best of Friends (''The Fox and the Hound'') #Something There (Beauty and the Beast) #How Do You Do? (''Song of the South'') #Friendship (performed by Mickey, Donald and Goofy) #In Harmony (''The Little Mermaid'' episode "The Evil Manta") #Let's Get Together (''The Parent Trap'') #That's What Friends Are For (''The Jungle Book'') #A Whole New World (Aladdin) #Friend Like Me Reprise Trivia *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. *This is the only volume to have a different intro to the theme song play over the opening graphics. In its place, we hear the last couple of bars of Friend Like Me, with the title Friend Like Me appearing in Disney's Aladdin-style font, framed by blue and purple smoke, continuing into the remixed opening theme. The font was also used in Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas during "He Delivers" when Huey shouted, "I believe!" The remixed opening was heard on Circle of Life, Honor to Us All, Collection of All-Time Favorites, From Hercules, and the UK versions of Colors of the Wind and Topsy Turvy in Spanish, while the remixed closing theme was also heard on the 1993 and 1994 editions of Heigh-Ho, as well as Circle of Life, From Hercules and Collection of All-Time Favorites. *Known as Aladdin: Un Amigo Fiel in Spanish, released in Spain and the United States. Also known as Un Amigo Genial ''and Un Genio Genial''. *Instead of Professor Owl introducing Jiminy Cricket, Jiminy Cricket just shows up at the very beginning of the program, making this the first Sing-Along Songs video in which Professor Owl does not appear. *The 1994 print is considered the most rarest and hard to find VHS tapes since only very few were manufactured in stores. With the Talents of *Domenick Allen *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Pearl Bailey - Big Mama (archival footage) *James Baskett - Uncle Remus (archival footage) *Andy Belling *Jody Benson - Ariel (archival footage) *Robby Benson - Beast (archival footage) *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Crahan Denton - Hecky (archival footage) *Cliff Edwards (archival footage) *Bill Farmer - Goofy (archival footage) *Corey Feldman - Young Copper (archival footage) *Lord Tim Hudson - Dizzy (archival footage) *Brad Kane - Aladdin (singing) (archival footage) *Linda Larkin - Jasmine (archival footage) *Brian Keith - Mitch Evers (archival footage) *Johnny Lee - Br'er Rabbit (archival footage) *Una Merkel - Verbena (archival footage) *Bryan Miller *Hayley Mills - Sharon McKendrick/Susan Evers (archival footage) *Keith Mitchell - Young Tod (archival footage) *Maureen O'Hara - Maggie McKendrick (archival footage) *Paige O'Hara - Belle (archival footage) *J. Pat O'Malley - Buzzie (archival footage) *Bruce Reitherman - Mowgli (archival footage) *Lea Salonga - Jasmine (singing) (archival footage) *George Sanders - Shere Khan (archival footage) *Chad Stuart - Flaps (archival footage) *Scott Weinger - Aladdin (archival footage) *Robin Williams - Genie (archival footage) Uncredited *Corey Burton - Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain (theme song only) *Digby Wolfe - Ziggy (archival footage) Gallery 81gU1qgNJWL._SL1500_.jpg|1994 UK VHS L 284051 a8213cf0.jpg|One of the covers for "Canta Con Nosotros: Un Genio Genial" in Spain V57301cpmvx.jpg|The US Spanish cover of "Canta Con Nosotros: Un Amigo Fiel" 51L8rTcMIoL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Japanese VHS cover. 51MJXv5i6nL._AA300_.jpg Friend Like Me 1994 front cover.png|The 1994 front cover Friend Like Me 1994 back.png|The 1994 back cover Friend like me title.jpg|Title card Category:Aladdin Category:Sing Along Songs videos